Megan Lee
Perfil thumb|250px|Megan Lee *'Nombre:' 메건리 / Megan Lee *'Nombre real:' Megan Hyerin Lee *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Compositora. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' California, EE.UU. *'Estatura:' 157cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Cerdo *'Familia:' Hermano y hermana menores. *'Agencia:' Biografía Nacio y se crió en el sur de California, Megan Lee es una joven super estrella en ascenso. En primer lugar mostró talentos artísticos desde pequeña, Megan comenzó oficialmente su carrera profesional en la actuación, el canto y el baile cuando tenía 10 años. Ella ha aparecido en varios comerciales nacionales incluyendo McDonalds, Verizon, y Nintendo, así como programas de televisión, como la serie Crash TV, Kidz Bop, iCarly de Nickelodeon, Disney Get Connected, varios proyectos de cine independiente, y más recientemente, la surcoreana inmensamente popular MBC estrella Audition en una de las principales cadenas de televisión de Corea del Sur. Múltiples talentos de Megan son comparables solamente por su ética de trabajo increíble. Con el apoyo incesante de su amada familia, que aspira a trabajar en calidad de actor y cantante-bailarín-director en la industria del entretenimiento. Después de la secundaria, Megan planea estudiar Música y Películas esperanza de asistir a la UCLA, la Escuela de Cine de USC o de la Escuela Tisch de las Artes de la Universidad de Nueva York. Antes de su debut oficial lanzó tres sencillos como artista independiente, "In The Future", "Love, Laugh & Live" and "Destiny". 'Debut' Megan debutó el 14 de Mayo del 2014 bajo la empresa Soul Shop Entertainment con su single "8Dayz" y la versión en inglés de este, inspirado en los gitanos que viven libremente con su música y baile. Su debut combina la calidez de la música country con sonidos frescos de rock, dejando a los oyentes extrañamente intrigados. El 10 de noviembre de 2014, Megan presentó una demanda civil en el Tribunal de Distrito de Seúl contra Soul Shop Entretenimiento solicitando la anulación de su contrato de 5 años; Megan, junto con su representante, afirmó que ella fue severamente abusada verbalmente por algunos de los miembros de la administración, y que las tácticas de intimidación fueron utilizados para imponer su voluntad sobre su carrera. También afirmó que hubo contratos que se firmaron en su nombre sin su consentimiento junto con una cuenta bancaria fraudulenta en su nombre y que la actividad financiera con respecto a su carrera con Soul Shop no era transparente. En marzo del 2015, Megan Lee se convirtió en miembro del grupo XO-IQ, junto con el Filipino-Canadiense Louriza Tronco y la Singapurense-Canadiense Erika Tham para el programa juvenil de nikelodeon Make It Pop. Series (U.S) *Make it pop (2015) como Sun Hi Song *Lost Tapes (2009, 1 episodio) *Crash (2008, 1 episodio) *Disney Get Connected (2008, 4 episodios) *Battleground Earth: Ludacris vs. Tommy Lee (2008, cameo) *Eve (2008) * iCarly (2009) cameo en los creditos Películas *Anita Ho (2014) *Prophecy of Eve (2014) *Destiny (2011, corto) *L.A. Coffin School (2011, corto) *Love, Laugh, & Live (2011, corto) *The Case Against Jill (2010, corto) *Choson (2010, corto) *The Legend of Beaver Dam (2010. corto) *Crush (2009) *A Quiet Little Marriage (2008) *My First Crush (2008, corto) *Tranquility (2008, corto) Programas de TV * Love Request (28/06/14) *Simply K-POP (23/06/14) *MashBox (2012) *Eye on Entertainment (2011) *Star Audition (MBC, 2011) *3-Minute Game Show (2010) *BrainSurge (2009) *Kidz Bop Temas para Dramas *''Ready For Love'' tema para Fated To Love You (2014) Guionista *Destiny (2011, corto) Discografía Corea 'Single' Internacional Single Colaboraciones *Dive - DJ Friz feat. MRSHLL *No Riddim & Megan Lee - Young & Broken (2017) *The Story of Our Lives - G.O.D. (2014) *Brother - Kim Tae woo. (2013) *Time Seemed To Have Stopped - Hyeokseong & Wooyeonseok. (2012) *Lucky - Jason Mraz (2012) Composiciones *Byun Baek Hyun - Psycho (2019) *Kim Tae Yeon - HORIZON (2019) Curiosidades *Se dió a conocer por sus covers de canciones en su cuenta de Youtube. *Comenzó oficialmente su carrera profesional en la actuación, canto y baile a los 10 años. *Antes de su debut, ya había aparecido en varios comerciales de diferentes marcas importantes como McDonalds, Verizon, Nintendo y Wal-Mart. *En 2012 ganó un concurso patrocinado por Jason Mraz & Warner Music Korea, y colaboró con Mraz en un dueto para su canción Lucky. *Participó en MBC Star Audition con su mejor amiga. *Fue entrenada en arte marcial profesional en la Sede Mundial XMA en North Hollywood, CA. * Protagonizó la serie de Nickelodeon llamada "Make it POP". * Durante la segunda mitad de 2018, se informó que una canción, titulada 'Psycho', que fue cantada por Baek Hyun de EXO, exclusivamente durante el reciente concierto Elyxion de EXO, fue escrita por Lee. La pieza original esta escrita únicamente por Lee y producida por Zayson se volvió viral. * En 2018, audicionó para la temporada 14 de la serie estadounidense The Voice. En un episodio transmitido el 6 de marzo de 2018, interpretó "Killing Me Softly with His Song", con Alicia Keys girando su silla. * Lee también coescribió "HORIZON" para el minialbum japones de Tae Yeon, Voice. Enlaces *Perfil IMDb *Sitio Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Twitter Oficial *YouTube Oficial *Instagram Official Galería Megan Lee1.jpg Megan Lee2.jpg Megan Lee3.jpg Megan Lee4.jpg Megan Lee5.jpg Megan Lee6.jpg Megan Lee7.jpg Megan Lee8.jpg Videografía Corea Megan Lee - 8dayz (feat. ‎Jun Hyung)|8dayz (feat. ‎Jun Hyung) Internacional Megan Lee - 8dayz (English Ver.)|8dayz (English Ver.) Megan Lee - Stronger|Stronger Megan Lee - Everyday Christmas|Everyday Christmas Megan Lee x Andrew Garcia - Tell Me|Tell Me Megan Lee - Just Like You|Just Like You Megan Lee x Timothy DeLaGhetto - Open Arms|Open Arms No Riddim & Megan Lee - Young & Broken|Young & Broken Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KDebut2014 Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KYoutuber